Multiple applications exist for devices that can mimic the function of the human nose to detect different molecules in the air. The present invention describes embodiments of an Olfactory Application Controller Integrated Circuit (OACIC), together with methods for measuring gas concentrations using the OACIC and methods for factory calibration of the OACIC.